You Know Nothing, Pendragon
by acklesaddict
Summary: Eddard Stark is an old friend of Uther Pendragon and when he brings his family to camelot, Morgana learns thing about herself that she should've never found out. Jon/Morgana Robb/Morgana slight Merlin/Sansa/Arthur. Featuring everyone's favourite imp.
1. Winter is Coming

Morgana sat at the table in the Great Hall beside her Guardian the king. The doors of the Great hall opened and everyone in the room stood up. Morgana watched as the Noble family entered the hall.

The leader was a man he was tall and probably in his forties, he had long brown hair and a short mass of hair on his chin. He had his wife on his arm that had long dark hair equal to morgana's and stunning a stunning green gown (morgana noted to enquire about that later)

The pair led in followed by what morgana could only guess were their children. A tall boy with curly black hair held the arm of a tall red headed girl. The Girl smiled in awe and morgana giggled as she saw the young girl's jaw drop at the sight of Arthur.

Morgana looked back over to observe the boy and felt her cheeks go red as she met his brown eyes. She decided to pretend it didn't happen and looked over the eldest children to see the younger ones, a small girl and boy walking arm in arm. Morgana couldn't help but smile and she laughed as the girl jabbed her brother in the side. They reminded her so much of Arthur and herself.

She then saw another man trailing behind the family he wore a thick coat and his looked very similar to the boy whose eye she had caught earlier. But he had softer features and looked more like the Lord himself then any of the children, but there was something about the way the rest of the family looked at him as if he didn't belong.  
>Morgana could sympathize she had never really felt a part of the Pendragon family as she was not the true daughter of Uther only his ward. The daughter of a friend, that's all she had ever felt like.<p>

"Lord Stark" uther said with a booming voice as he pushed a friendly hand out to meet the lord.

"your majesty." He replied with a bow. Uther gave an awkward smile and gestured towards the Arthur and Morgana.

"please allow me to introduce my son, Arthur and My Ward Morgana" Arthur bowed his head and Morgana curtseyed keeping her eyes locked on the lord.

Lord stark smiled "A true pleasure, and you must know the sadness it caused me when I heard of Ygraine, it has been many years Uther."

Uther nodded sadly "Yes and I am too sorry for the loss of your sister, but who is this fair maiden at your side?"

Lord Stark laughed "this is My wife Caitlin,"

"My Lady." Uther bowed and kissed the lady's hand. "And your children I assume?"

The lord Continued with introductions. "My eldest son, Robb." The boy with a head of curly hair bowed and his eyes once again travelled to Morgana before he looked back to his father. "And my eldest daughter Sansa." Sansa smiled sweetly and giggled as she looked over to Arthur who quickly looked away.

"And Arya and Bran, my youngest child was too young to travel and he remains at winterfell."

Uther nodded "Of course I remember the phrase, a stark must always be at winterfell."

Morgana tried to hold her voice in but as she stared at the handsome boy at the back she found herself forgetting her manners. "But who is that?" she blurted and her father gave her a dagger stare.

Lord stark went to speak but Caitlin cut him off "THAT is Jon snow, My husband's Bastard" Morgana looked back now with a new perspective realising why he didn't belong.  
>He looked so sad, his brown eyes lifted up and met Morgana's and for a brief second Jon snow felt like someone understood him.<p>

.


	2. Snow Falling

Morgana rolled her eyes at Uther and Lord Stark, men she would never understand. They acted like children when they were together; she looked over to the younger men in the room who stood in a bundle together.

Robb and Arthur stood together with another man whom Morgana was sure wasn't introduced, Jon snow sat alone sipping wine every now and then. Morgana turned to make sure Lady Stark and Uther were not looking and she slipped into the chair beside him.

Turning her body towards him, their eyes met. "I'm Lady Morgana," she said her deep accent coming out smoothly.

Jon looked up with his dark eyes, "You shouldn't be speaking to me my Lady,"

Morgana laughed picking up her own goblet she splashed the red liquid into her mouth. "This is my home and I shall speak to who I wish." She smiled kindly and Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh dear, you're one of the rebellious ones…"

Morgana laughed "One of the rebellious ones? What does that mean?"

"One of the princesses that can everything they want so as a result they want the one thing that there father's would never let them have." He looked over at her straight face before cracking into a smile. She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Oh please, it's not even like I'm a princess, I'm the king's ward! It's hardly the same! "

"Well it's hardly different! The king love's you like a daughter."

"Well. The Lord Stark loves you like a son."

"That's because I AM his son, his bastard son." Morgana shivered at the harsh terminology.

"I don't think it should matter, Lord stark is the one that got a whore pregnant not you, so why should you face the consequences?"

Jon lowered his head. "Because I am the constant reminder that he was unfaithful, I am his punishment."

Morgana felt sad for a few seconds before she laughed "you shouldn't be allowed to drink." She giggled afterwards and Jon found himself laughing too. "I like you" she replied shortly before she got up and strolled over to where the Lady Sansa was standing alone.

"Why were you talking to him?" She snarled viciously.

"He is your brother is he not? I am simply getting to know each of the stark children separately." She smiled but Sansa just glared back with green eyes.

"He is not a stark. He is Snow, a bastard boy. That's what mother says."

Morgana didn't know what to say and luckily she felt a tug at her dress, she looked down to find the younger stark girl Arya tugging at her. She had her hair down her shoulder and wore a small dress that she seemed incredibly uncomfortable in. But something about her was more like her father than any of the other children and she looked a lot like Jon.

"Hello" morgana giggled; "You must be Arya, a pleasure" She held out a hand but was interrupted by a boy shouting behind them.

"ARYA HORSEFACE DO NOT TALK TO THE PRINCESS WITHOUT ME" she was pushed aside slightly and a younger boy stood beside her smiling up at her.

"Hello…" he said smiling.

Morgana held out too hands and shook them both, she knelt down to their eye level. "Now tell me, where is this princess you wanted to talk too?"

Arya raised an eyebrow just as Jon had done earlier. "Jon told us you were as pretty as a princess."

"So you must be a princess!" Bran finished, Arya nudged him in the ribs for doing so. Morgana laughed, looking over to Jon. From the outside he didn't seem like the type to charm a lady but maybe she was wrong about that.

Robb had been watching morgana all night and when she went and sat next to Jon, he felt his cheeks go red. How could she choose the bastard over him? He was the heir to winterfell; if she married him she'd inherit more than a nameless name. He had always treated Jon as a brother and most of the time they got along but on this occasion Robb couldn't help but feel jealous of his brother as for once in his life, he was the one being overlooked.

Robb wasn't the only one to notice the Ward sit at Jon's side. As Catelyn looked over to her son expecting to see the ward drooling over him she saw her with the bastard. He had no right to do this, no right to take her son's future wife, not that Uther would ever allow this to happen. But as she looked at uther he seemed unfazed by this, he shook it off with a laugh "They are just young" he would say. Catelyn shook her head, Snow had never been in love and neither had the girl, any woman knew the impact a first love has on one she could only hope that the first love could still belong to her son.

Catelyn had zoned out and her husband shook her shoulder slightly. "My Wife? The king was just explaining how more guests may join us soon?"

Catelyn looked over in shock "Oh really, whom would these guests be?" She tried to hide her shock and prayed that it wouldn't be other young men seeking the hand of his ward.

Uther simply smiled oblivious to anything his guests may be thinking. "I believe the little Lannister Lord Tyrrion."

"The imp?" Cateyln cried forgetting her manners. Uther nodded and laughed, he didn't seem to be offended at all which Catelyn thanked the gods for. Tyrrion Lannister wouldn't be a threat to Catelyn's plans for her son and he would know better than to get in her way.

**A/N-I didn't really know how to end this chapter, but I shamelessly want to introduce Tyrrion but I fear that I could ruin the writing of him as he is such a fantastic character, I'll do my best but if anyone has suggestions or anything please let me know! (if you think Tyrrion should be left alone I'll leave him out, he's a rather complicated fellow)**

**Thank you for the reviews! They were all really supportive and it means a lot! Keep them coming!**


	3. Behind every Man, even the little ones

The Little Lord Lannister always knew how to make an entrance. It was something he prided himself on; if people remembered your entrance they remembered you. Camelot had spared no expense on his arrival and most of the noble families in Camelot were there to greet the imp.

As he dismounted his horse he saw the king and his family immediately. It had been a long time since he had seen the family but he knew the pendragon's all too well. Uther Pendragon Stood at the stop of the stairs with his Powerful glare. Beside him stood his son Arthur, who was growing more and more kingly every day and to his other side, stood his ward, the lady morgana. Lady Morgana had flowered into a woman since the last time Tyrrion had seen her and now he could see why she was deemed as one of the many beauties of the land. Her dark hair curled down to her waist and her light eyes gleamed in the sunlight, Morgana's milky skin was shown off slightly by a tasteful blue gown but not so much that she could be labelled a whore.

Tyrrion instinctively bowed to the king and his son and took the lady's hand and placed a kiss on it. "a pleasure to meet you and your family once again."

"And you my lord." Uther said in a threatening tone as the lady morgana blushed after the advances of the imp. "May I ask why you have travelled so far Lannister?"

Tyrrion laughed. King Uther Pendragon was never a man of many words and he didn't expect it to take long for him to demand why he was present in his court. "I simply wished to visit an old friend, with the arrival of the Starks" he looked over and gave a small bow of his head to Eddard "I thought it was a perfect opportunity for me to leave Casterly Rock."

Uther seemed satisfied with this and welcomed the imp into the castle. "How is you father?" Uther asked his voice turning softer, Lord Tywin was an old friend of Uther's they had shared a drink more than once.

"He is well my lord, he sends his apologizes that he did not travel here himself, but the ride from Casterly rock to Camelot is a long one."

Uther smiled "of course I myself can't say I'd enjoy such a journey, and your siblings I trust they are all well?"

Tyrrion nodded "Yes, Jaime has sworn to the kings guard and Cersei has had several children with Robert Baratheon himself." Tyrrion let out a small chuckle at the thought of his sister married to that oaf of a king. Not the mention the thought of the King Slayer being part of the Kings guard.

Uther seemed slightly impressed with this "The mother of a prince, who would think a Lannister could rise so high. No offense."

Tyrrion rose his short arms "none taken, but how about you my lord, I see you have a fine son, Arthur isn't it?" he asked looking at the prince.

Arthur nodded graciously "Yes my lord, I am Arthur Pendragon." At that moment a servant crashed into the back of Arthur. The servant had black hair and he was tall and gangly. Arthur turned to him angry faced "MER-lin!" the prince cried. The servant shrugged and for a moment Tyrrion saw something that if he didn't know royals better he could easily mistake for friendship.

The Prince turned back to Tyrrion "I apologize for my servant, Merlin isn't used to company" he spoke about merlin as if he was a dog but he pushed the boy away as if he was a brother.

Uther continued attempting to ignore his son and the serving boy. "We prepared a feast for you."

"Oh my lord you never had to do such a thing." The imp said with a smile.

"Nonsense I hear you quiet like your mead, we have the finest Camelot has to offer just for you."

"Well in that case, I must attend"

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

The feast hall filled quickly and Tyrrion found himself sitting beside the Lady Morgana and Eddard Stark's Son Robb Stark. Robb spent the evening talking to Arthur mainly about hunting and the pressures of being heirs, a topic that made Tyrrion roll his eyes.

The Lady Morgana sat awkwardly with Tyrrion on one side and the Lady Catelyn on the other she was highly uncomfortable. "There is no need to be afraid of me my lady." The voice of the imp said and as Morgana looked at the imps deformed face she could see kindness in his eyes I kindness mixed in with cleverness and cunningness.

"I have never met the Lannister before." She said with a deep breath of bravery, she had never met the Lannister but the rumours about them were infamous, the Kingslayer, the Queen and the imp and that was without mentioning the lord Tywin.

"Well I am only a little Lion my lady and I assure you not all the stories are true." He replied with a small grin, Morgana's breath was taken away it was as if he had read her mind. Then she looked across the room to see Jon Snow. He was sitting with Arthur's servant Merlin and Gwen. He seemed happy enough, he was laughing and smiling something that Morgana had not seen him do yet.

She was distracted by the Handsome Jon Snow and Zoned out from what the little Lannister was saying. Tyrrion noticed immediately of course he was not new to the crushes of ladies. Of course he was a man himself even If he was a smaller one.

"I hear your guardian intends for you to marry soon my lady." This caught Morgana's attention and her head snapped back to the face of Tyrrion.

"What? How do you know that?"

Tyrrion shook his head, how children knew nothing of the world they lived in. "it is a woman's role in live to be a wife, a mother, a homemaker."

"I assure you, that is not my goal in life."

"then what is my lady?"

Morgana shook her head "I don't know, I feel I was meant for more…"

"Perhaps you were…but many men feel that way and they end up doing nothing but dying up in the north."

"why north?"

"at the wall. Many men who feel they have a calling join the Night's watch."

"could i?" morgana asked with interest.

"No woman has ever joined before, and I know for a fact it is no life for a woman. Terrible conditions the men live in, they live in fear of death and that is no way to live."

Morgana found her eyes travelling back to Jon Snow. She said nothing but she heard Tyrrion continueing to talk.

"behind every good man is a great woman."

Morgana smiled as looked back at the imp with a gleam in her eye "then who is behind you my lord?"

Tyrrion smiled, he liked this girl she had a fire. Something inside her was passionate "Oh my dear lady, the only women behind me are busty whores and Blushing serving girls." His eyes travelled to the figure of Gwen.

The lady shivered at the thought of Gwen being seduced by the Lannister.

Morgana put a hand on Tyrrion's shoulder. "Please not her lord."

He sighed "Shame, she could've been a great conquest." He laughed again and looked at the young woman. Perhaps she could be invited to Casterly Rock at some point. He was sure his father would approve of the ward of Uther Pendragon.

**A/N: please review! I know it's been too long sorry!**


	4. The Lioness

A/N- Decided this is going to be AU, because then I can kill characters *evil smile* sorry it's been so long! It's been a busy life.

"What do you want imp?" Uther growled. Tyrrion laughed in reply, the pair had retired to the king's private study to discuss urgent business.

"That's no way to address an old friend."  
>Uther rolled his eyes, in public he had to hide his true feelings of the Lannisters but in private he was happy to voice them as much as he would be allowed.<p>

"I wish to know where my sister's child is."

Uther's eyes shot up. "You are testing my limits imp,"

Tyrrion chuckled again and poured himself some more wine, he loved annoying a Pendragon. "Now now Uther, no need to act innocent. We both know during your stay as a prince in kings landing you fell into cersei's legs."

Uther face went red with rage.

"Oh, there's no shame in it. Many men fall at the same bridge."

"You know exactly where the child is, don't play the fool."

Tyrrion sipped his wine again. "I have a theory."

"And what is this theory?"

"The Lady Morgana is my dear niece."  
>Uther nodded and placed his cup down. "Please do not say anything to anyone."<p>

"Why not?"

"It would bring shame upon both our families."  
>The imp sighed. "Does the girl know?"<p>

"Of course not! She's a bastard, what life would she have if she knew?"

"Her life wouldn't be a lie."

Uther glared at the Lannister in the room. "Her life isn't a lie, I love her, Arthur loves her and she will marry Robb stark and she will love him."

Tyrrion began to head for the door. "I suggest you tell her, before I do."

"I could have your head imp!"

Tyrrion turned before exiting, "then I would take your kingdom with me."

The door slammed behind him leaving the pacing king alone with his thoughts.


End file.
